A storage system may include data protection systems that back up production site data by replicating production site data on a secondary backup storage system (e.g., a replication site). The backup storage system may be situated in a physically remote location from the production site and, in some instances, the backup storage system may be provided by a third party (e.g., a cloud-based backup system). In such systems, it may be desirable to independently verify data sent to, and received from, the third-party cloud backup system and/or to verify compliance with a service level agreement (SLA).